CMLL Super Viernes (August 10, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes August 3, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes August 17, 2012 }} Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) August 10, 2012 Super Viernes show featured six matches wrestling matches in total. The main event for the show, El Felino, Mr. Niebla and Negro Casas (Collectively known as La Peste Negra, "the Black Plague") faced off against Mr. Águila, Psicosis II and Volador, Jr. who are also known as Los Invasores ("The Invaders") and was a direct result of a match from the previous week where Mr. Niebla and Volador, Jr. were unable to get along in their Tag Team match and actually fought each other after the match was over. In the Semi-Main event CMLL's recently introduced Nueva Era ("New Era") Místico teamed up with veteran ''tecnico'' (good guy) Atlantis and one of CMLL's top, young tecnicos La Mascara to face off against the ''Rudo'' (bad guy) team known as Los Guerreros del Infierno ("The Warriors from Hell", Dragón Rojo, Jr., Euforia and Último Guerrero) The show featured four additional matches including a Tag Team match, a Lightning Match (singles match with a 10-minute time limit) and two Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match. Event The opening match of the show was the technico team of Hombre Bala Jr. and Super Halcon Jr. face off against Bobby Zavala and Disturbio in a Tag Team match. Zavala and Disturbio overcame their opponents two falls to one to take the match. In the second match Puma King cost his team (Puma, Raziel and Sangre Azteca) the match in two straight falls as he pulled Rey Cometa's mask off in clear view of the referee who disqualified Puma King and awarded the second fall to the team of Rey Cometa, Fuego and Tritón. Rey Cometa and Puma King had been involved in a long running rivalry, where this was just the latest development between the two. Following the match Rey Cometa challenged Puma King to put his mask on the line against him. The third match of the evening, which saw Lady Apache and Las Ladies de Polanco (Princesa Blanca and Princesa Sujei) face off against the team of Dark Angel, Goya Kong and Luna Mágica, centered around the developing rivalry between Dark Angel and Lady Apache, which only intensified when Lady Apache cheated by holding the ropes to gain the third and deciding fall for her team. The Lightning Match saw the seasoned veteran Rudo Rey Bucanero cheat his way to a victory over Ángel de Oro with very little time left on the clock. During the show CMLL Announced that they would start the [[CMLL Universal Championship (2012)|2012 Campeonato Universal (Universal Championship) tournament]] on August 17 and would span the August 17, August 24 and August 31 Super Viernes show. The fifth match of the evening centered around the ongoing promotional push behind the new Místico, who replaced the Original Místico. On the night La Nueva Era Místico teamed up with Atlantis and La Mascara for a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match against the team of Los Guerreros del Infierno (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Euforia and Último Guerrero). A second storyline, unrelated to the introduction of La Nuevo Era Místico focused on the internal problems of Los Guerreros del Infierno, building on Guerrero and Dragón Rojo, Jr. losing the CMLL World Tag Team Championship to Atlantis and Diamante Azul the previous week. During the match Guerrero and Dragón Rojo, Jr. would often argue and not work as a unit. In the end Místico incapacitated Último Guerrero while Atlantis defeated Euforia to win the match. After the match Guerrero and Dragón Rojo, Jr. got into an argument that turned into a shoving match, but never went beyond that. Main Event While the main event saw two of CMLL's top Rudo factions face off as La Peste Negra faced off against Los Invasores, the storyline centered more around the building rivalry between Mr. Niebla of La Peste Negra and Volador, Jr. of Los Invasores. At the previous week's Super Viernes the two had teamed up, but due to infighting between the two their team lost the match. Mr. Niebla allied himself with El Felino and Negro Casas while Volador, Jr. teamed up with Mr. Águila and Psicosis, pitting two experienced teams against each other. La Peste Negra took the first fall, while Los Invasores cheated their way to taking the second fall. During the third fall Mr. Niebla began tearing Volador, Jr.'s super hero inspired outfit apart, almost stripping Volador, Jr. of his shirt as well as tearing at Volador, Jr.'s mask. After a long period of the advantage switching back and forth between the two teams La Peste Negra distracted the referee, allowing Mr. Niebla to use an illegal low blow on Volador, Jr. and pin him for the third and final fall. After the match an enraged Volador, Jr. openly challenged Mr. Niebla to a Luchas de Apuestas match where both wrestlers would risk their Masks. Like the previous week Mr. Niebla declined the challenge at that point in time. Results ; ; *Hombre Bala Jr. and Super Halcon Jr. defeated Bobby Zavala and Disturbio in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Fuego, Rey Cometa and Tritón defeated Puma King, Raziel and Sangre Azteca 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Lady Apache and Las Ladies de Polanco (Princesa Blanca and Princesa Sujei) defeated Dark Angel, Goya Kong and Luna Mágica in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Rey Bucanero defeated Ángel de Oro in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) *Atlantis, La Mascara and Místico II defeated Los Guerreros del Infierno (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Euforia and Último Guerrero) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *''La Peste Negra'' (El Felino, Mr. Niebla and Negro Casas) defeated Los Invasores (Mr. Águila, Psicosis II and Volador, Jr.) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match External links * Results Category:2012 events